


Clandestine

by Imboredsueme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, to fight a demon, y/n goes off on her own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imboredsueme/pseuds/Imboredsueme
Summary: Imagine leaving Dean in the middle of the night to take care of the demon that is hunting you.





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH First Dean post! Expect some more supernatural!

Y/n stared at the alarm clock, and the numbers glares back at her. It was just pushing half past twelve and Y/n was tired of trying to force herself to sleep. She's been at it for about two hours now, but the thoughts in the back of her mind was adamant to not let her rest. Honestly, she shouldn't let such thoughts plague her mind, the bunker was the safest place in the world, nothing could get through the wardings, nothing human that is, but that's the least of her worries.

Her teeth worried at her bottom lip as she thought hard about what she was going to do. Dean would be pissed, he said himself that she was perfectly safe here with him and Sam. But she didn't feel safe. Y/n enjoys the comfort of not having to look over her shoulder every minute. Even though that comes in the job description, she wasn't so aware of it at first. But now that she knew that a demon had a price on her ass, she had every right not to feel safe.

Y/n feels Dean's arm tighten around her waist as he shifted closer to her in his sleep. With a small sigh, Y/n tries her best to ease away from him without having him wake up. She gently unwraps his arm from around her and quietly swing her feet to the side to sit up.

"Where're you going?" Y/n looks over her shoulder to find Dean peeking at her with one eye. She smiles lightly, "I can't get up to pee now?"

"Okay.." he mumbles sleepily, and Y/n watched as he shifted onto his belly and fell back to sleep with his mouth half opened. She lets out a sigh of relief and gets up, walking to the drawer she pulled out a pair of black jeans and a top, she wasn't going to go hunting this demon in her night wear. She holds the clothes tightly to her as she opened the door and glanced at a still sleeping Dean. She picks up her pair of sneakers that she purposely left by the door and slips out of their room and closes the door quietly behind her.

Going into the room right next to theirs, she changed and took her duffle bag from under the bed. Opening it, she checked her things again, everything she'd need was there: salt, holy water, a can of spray paint for the devil's trap, her gun and Angel blade.

She walked quietly through the halls, being careful to tiptoe pass Sam's room, knowing that the younger Winchester might still be awake. Making it to the garage without any mishaps, Y/n walks to her old red pickup truck and gets in. She drops her bag next to her and takes a breath, she had gone up against demons before, she had been hunting long before she met Sam and Dean, but the feeling if dread was hard to ignore as Y/n started up the truck.

It didn't take long for her to get out on the road, with the windows down, the crisp midnight air bit at her skin and caused her to reach for the jacket that she kept folded under the bag next to her. She followed the lonely road, knowing exactly where to go. The demon was expecting her to come, she got a text a few days ago telling her exactly where it would be. Bait, Dean called it, he said they were just trying to call her out, get her killed. Y/n didn't listen to him, she wanted this over.

She drove until she came up to an abandoned barn at the end of a dirt road. She turns onto it, and stops halfway, she shuts the engine off and takes her things from her duffle bag. Getting out, she tucks the gun into the waistband of her jeans and holds the angel blade tightly .

She shuts the door and walked up the rest of the dirt road to the barn.

With her back pressed against the cold wood of the barn, Y/n moved slowly along it, gun cocked and ready to fire. That feeling of dread wormed it's way back into her stomach, making her palms sweat and her heart's pace quicken. She didn't want to be here, she was most likely walking to her death, but she has to do this. The faster this demon is dealt with, the faster she could get back home and in bed.

She reaches the front and nudges the door open a little ways with her foot, on the inside, it was dark, but the light the full moon provided that streamed in through a broken window was just enough for her to see around. It was just enough to make out the shiloute of a man standing in the middle of the barn.

"Well well, I thought you'd never arrive." He drawls with a slow smile, he walks forward and stood under the moonlight, his eyes flashing black for just a moment. "It's been too long, Y/n. It's been what? Twelve years now?" he tilts his head in faux curiosity, dark hair falling over his forehead.

"I know you didn't make me come all the way out here to talk, Iris." Y/n says, keeping her gun pointed, she knew it wouldn't do damage to him, but the rock salt would sting like a bitch. All she needed to do was get close enough to stick the Angel blade where the sun didn't shine.

Iris smiles, shrugging lightly, "Well I killed your folks so long ago...and I heard you were up and about with the Winchesters now. Playing big game. So I just want to finish what I didn't back then," He waves his hand for emphasis, "I wanna end the L/n line, burn that family tree, you know?"

She never really understood his vendetta against her family, she doesn't quite remember what happened twelve years ago, the first time she ever laid eyes on Iris. He had said something about a two hundred year debt with a distant relative who cost him his life. Y/n never understood why he couldn't let it die. He's been killing out her family members for as long as she could remember, the last being her parents, and now her. If Y/n had to go down, you can bet your ass she's going down swinging.

"I was expecting the Winchesters to follow you like good little pets, at least I know you're still a good girl and came alone like I told you to." Iris says, scowling as he took a few steps towards her. He smiles again, "Too bad though,"

Two other demons stepped out from the darkness behind Iris, both their eyes flashing black as they grinned at her. Of course, Iris never played fair.   
"Have your fun boys, but don't kill her. I want to do that myself." With the command, the two demons charged forward. Y/n took her chance to fire at the one closest to her in the leg, it stopped him only briefly. He reached her in a swift movement and hits her gun from her hand, Y/n easily brings her other hand up and plunged the Angel blade in his chest. Ignoring the orange glow from his wide eyes and mouth, Y/n pulls the blade free, pushing the lifeless body away from her.

The other demon suddenly grabs her hand, twisting her arm and caused her to drop the blade with a cry. She raises her free hand and punches him, she kicks his knee, forcing him to let her go. She ducks down when the demon swung his fist at her head and picks up the blade, she wasted now time in stabbing him.

When his body drops, Iris was clapping, his smirk was sly and amusement shown in his blue eyes. "I'm impressed." He says, eyeing the bodies on the ground with disinterest, "You're certainly not that screaming brat I met so many years ago..."

With a flick of his hand, Y/n was thrown back and pinned against the barn wall. She feels splinters from the wood cut into her palm and Iris chuckles at he looked at her. "Now I can finally get rid of you." He says blissfully, a grin forming on his lips.

"Not if I get rid of you first."

The voice came from behind Iris, a voice Y/n knew all too well. Iris turns swiftly, but to his horror -- and Y/n's great relief -- he was stabbed. When his body dropped, Y/n hit the ground with a soft thud. Dean rushes over to her and help her up, "What the hell were you thinking?" he asks gruffly.

Y/n manages a smiles, knowing that she was already in trouble. "One less demon to deal with, right?"

"You could've been killed." Dean snaps, anger flaring in his green eyes. He takes hold of her arm and after she picks up her gun and her Angel blade, the walk out of the barn. "Or worse."

Out on the durt road, the impala was parked next to her truck, she supposed during all of the trying not to die she didn't hear it pull up. Y/n rolls her eyes, "I'm fine. It's done." He was being dramatic. Y/n begins to walk to her truck, only to be stopped when Dean roughly turns her around by her shoulders.

"I can't lose you." Y/n swallows, feeling a bit taken aback by the look in his eyes, the look of a man who's already lost so much. Her expression softens and she sighs, "I'm sorry," she says at length, shifting lightly on her feet, "I'm sorry, okay?"

Dean nods and then sighs, "Let's go home, I'm tired."


End file.
